


shinmin | that's a good look on you

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [59]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "That's a good look on you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	shinmin | that's a good look on you

Shindong rubs a hand over his freshly shaven head and looks in the mirror. Even with his military haircut and uniform, his eyes still sparkle with that signature mischievous glint. He smiles at his reflection before standing up straight to salute. Army looks good on him.

But then his shoulders droop as he starts to think about what going off to the military really means. Two years for the fans to forget about him. Two years for the fans to enjoy him not being there. Two years for the fans to tear him down when he can’t redeem himself. Two years of not singing. Two years of not dancing. Two years of not planning choreographies or stage sets.

Two years without the rest of Super Junior.

It had been hard to say goodbye: first to Kibum who vanished unexpectedly, then to Han Geng who left without bidding them farewell. (He had his reasons, Shindong knows now, but it still hurt then.) Then Kangin had to leave, then Heechul, then Leeteuk, then Yesung, and now him. 

Shindong sighs. He’s said enough goodbyes that it should be easy by now, but is saying goodbye ever easy?

The doorbell rings, and Shindong hurries over to the door. He peeks through the peephole and sees a familiar face, carrying a package of some kind. He opens the door and lets Sungmin in.

“Hey,” Sungmin says softly. He sets the package down on the kitchen table and takes off his jacket. “I brought you some stuff... some of your favorite snacks. Teukkie hyung said you wouldn’t get them in the military.”

“Thanks,” Shindong replies with a smile. “Sit down,” he gestures to the chair. “We can go through them together.”

Sungmin nervously scratches his head through his beanie and sits down. He helps Shindong open the box. Shindong keeps staring at him, trying to figure out why he’s so nervous, until it clicks.

“You shaved your head too,” he says.

Sungmin nods. He slowly pulls off his hat to reveal his shaved head that matches Shindong’s. “That’s a good look on you,” Shindong says encouragingly. 

“Thanks,” Sungmin says, feeling slightly more at ease.

They dig through the snacks that Sungmin so carefully packed without saying a word. There’s a comfortable silence between them until suddenly Sungmin blurts out:

“Are you scared?”

Shindong stops rummaging through the box. “Of the military?”

“Of... everything. Of the military, of leaving, of being...” he doesn’t say it, but Shindong knows what he means.

_Of being forgotten._

He remembers those early days, being shoved to the back of music videos, and hoping someone would be able to spot him on TV. He remembers trying to stand out and make a name for himself amongst 12 other boys. He remembers all of the nights he spent wondering if maybe it would be better if he  _wasn’t_  in Super Junior.  _Well... the boys will get to find out now._

But he just replies, “Yeah.”

There’s a pause, and then Sungmin whispers, “Me too.”

Shindong doesn’t know what to say. None of the things coming to mind sound remotely comforting and... he couldn’t fake it if he tried. Would they be forgotten? The fat useless one and the one who betrayed the fans by getting married? 

Shindong opens his mouth in an attempt to say something, but his nonexistent words of comfort are interrupted by the doorbell. He gets up to answer it as Sungmin rearranges the snacks. Shindong looks through the peephole again but this time, there’s nothing but blackness on the other side. He opens the door anyways, and in spill the rest of the members, loud and obnoxious like always.

“Shindongie-hyung!” Donghae yells, pulling Shindong in for a hug. Kyuhyun pivots to keep the cake in his hands from being knocked away by the over-zealous Donghae while Eunhyuk pulls Sungmin up to examine his hair (or lack thereof).

“Maybe you’ll lose weight in the military!” Kangin exclaims.

“What makes you say that? You didn’t!” Heechul shoots back.

Ryeowook steps between them to keep Kangin from charging at Heechul while Leeteuk clears his throat to make a speech. “Since we’ve all gathered here today...”

“Who cares!” Kyuhyun yells. “Let’s have cake!”

“I do not understand the etiquette rules in Korea,” Henry groans, not for the first time. Siwon pats his arm in understanding.

“You’ll be great, really,” Yesung tells Sungmin. 

“Hyung, you look  _really_  handsome in your uniform,” Zhou Mi tells Shindong.

Somebody (Heechul) breaks out the alcohol while somebody (Kyuhyun) forces another somebody (Ryeowook) to cut the cake that somebody else (Eunhyuk) had to buy after losing a bet.

The lightweights get drunk before the cake is even half gone, but Leeteuk, before he’s completely gone, slings an arm around Shindong and says, “Commmme backk sooon, mkay? We stilllllneed you.”

*

When he leaves to report to the training base the next day, Sungmin is there bright and early to see him off. “Be safe, hyung,” he says, giving him a hug.

“I’ll see you soon,” Shin Donghee replies. He steps back and salutes.

Sungmin salutes back and replies, “Soon.”


End file.
